


Man of Iron

by InuShiek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has done his best to keep his panic attacks a secret, but that's difficult to continue doing when Nick Fury calls for a meeting.</p>
<p>(I just re-watched IM3 and this idea has been bouncing around in my head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing *tosses confetti*

"We need to have plans in place in case they come back for revenge," Nick Fury insists.

Tony is busy forcing his breathing to be slow and his hands to stop shaking. They're just talking.

Clint shrugs, "What does it matter? They needed Loki to open a portal, and Loki is in prison now."

"There are other ways to travel between the Realms," Thor points out.

"And it's only a matter of time before they rebuild their forces and-"

Tony exhales sharply, unable to fight it anymore. He leaps out of his chair and tries not to stumble out of the conference room.

"Where are you going?" Fury barks.

The man dimly hears the door shut behind him over the sound of his own heart pounding. He gasps for air, feeling lightheaded as his vision begins to black out, only reminding him more of how he'd been staring down  _aliens_ with the emptiness of space all around him. Managing to round a corner, Tony blindly gropes at the wall for something to hold on to, feeling like he's falling. His shoulder collides with the cold metal wall, and he slides down to his knees, still certain that he's tumbling backwards through that portal.

Back in the conference room, Nick Fury sighs. "Someone go drag genius boy back in here."

"I will fetch him," Thor volunteers, rising out of his seat. This isn't the first time Tony Stark has acted like he's too good to speak with the rest of the Avengers, but it's the first time he's outright left. Normally Steve Rogers will make an attempt to set the other man straight, but Tony's actions have made the Asguardian curious.

Fury nods in thanks, frustration still clear on his face as he turns back to the remaining Avengers for ideas.

Thor looks both directions, wondering which direction the inventor would have gone. He decides to try heading toward the science labs first, hoping that Tony Stark will be tinkering there. As he nears the corner, however, he can hear someone gasping repeatedly. The blonde man quickens his pace, nearly tripping over Tony as he rounds the corner. After glancing around for possible attackers, Thor kneels down in front of the man, looking for injuries. "What happened?"

Something brushes against Tony, and he blindly latches onto it with his hands, nearly sobbing at having something to hold onto and ground himself. The walls and floor are cold and spinning with him, but this is warm and alive and pours every bit of focus that he has into it.

"Tony?" Thor asks, his worry only growing when he cannot find any apparent injury and yet he man doesn't seem to really register his presence, despite having a vice-like grip on his forearms. "Tony Stark," the Asguardian calls again, louder this time.

Tony flinches, blinking rapidly as he finally manages to force himself to take a long, deep breath. "Goldilocks," he sobs in recognition, his body still trembling beyond his control.

Ignoring the nickname, Thor twists his arms so that he can grasp Tony's arms as well. "What happened, my friend?"

Stubbornly shaking his head and remaining silent, Tony can feel pinpricks of tears beginning to form. He quickly leans forward and buries his face in the larger man's shoulder, hoping that Thor will see awkward touching as less unseemly as crying.

"Tony," the Asguardian repeats, sharper this time even as he gently pulls one arm free of Tony's grasp and lies his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Can we please not talk about," Tony swallows thickly, steeling himself with another long, deep breath. "New York? Please?"

Thor hesitates. Tony had fought bravely, and had singlehandedly redirected the bomb that would have destroyed the city toward the enemy. Why would he not wish to talk about it? From what he can tell, Tony Stark is the type to brag about himself given the slightest opportunity. Still confused, Thor nods. "Very well, Tony Stark."


End file.
